


Treating wounds

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Cultist V, Emotionally Repressed, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post DMC5, Riding, Top V (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: After a battle against demons, V and Vergil take some time to themselves to treat their wounds.





	Treating wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Another commission!  
> This one's set on JustaMermaid's cultist V AU, in which V is part of a cult and finds his familiars and Vergil at Mallet Island. He agrees to help Vergil and he gets "possessed" by him, though after the events of 5 he has a body on his own again.  
> I don't want to dwell too much into the details of the AU since my bro could write something about it and I don't want to spoil the surprise.
> 
> You can also find me on twitter @vault_emblem and on tumblr @bi-naesala

The wounds on Vergil’s back should’ve been healed up by now, and yet V can still see them as he brushes his fingers against the ruined skin.

He would’ve expected Vergil to complain about this treatment, but he said nothing as he dragged him to his room, beginning to treat his wounds. Nothing came out of him even as V applied disinfectant – technically he shouldn’t need it but better to be safe than sorry – to all the scratches; he seems pretty out of it, actually.

 

\- You were sloppy today -, he mutters, breaking the silence that was weighting in the room.

Vergil isn’t quick to reply – which only worries V more – but after a moment he does:

\- I’m not used to this -.

\- To what? -.

\- Having a body of my own -.

 

Silence falls in the room again, this time heavier.

 

It’s true, it has been a very long time since Vergil actually had a body: when V found him at Mallet Island, he was just a fragment of soul, a soul that he has bound to him in an attempt to help.

The rest is hazy for V: there were moments in which he remembers being in control, others in which he let Vergil take over. Still, even as Vergil could move freely, it was still not his body and he had needed V’s cooperation to make this whole ordeal work and now… now he’s fully back again, with a functioning body and a sound mind – well, mostly sound.

 

For a moment V had really thought that… that he was going to lose him. It’s foolish, he knows it, but after everything that happened he doesn’t want to be alone again, not now that he has finally found his place in the world.

 

He gently rests his forehead against Vergil’s back, closing his eyes.

\- Next time… Just be more careful -.

 

Vergil doesn’t reply, of course he doesn’t: he has no idea how.

Having someone worry about him isn’t something he’s used to, especially because he’s never been this sloppy. He isn’t a fool though: he knows his limits – he had to learn them – and something like this won’t repeat itself again.

 

Still, he can’t help but to feel bad for V – even if he’s trying very hard not to. After all it’s his fault he’s feeling like this.

He turns towards him then, slowly, and his voice is but a whisper when he breaks the silence:

\- You’re far more worried than me about this. You shouldn’t be -.

That manages to bring a chuckle out of V, who looks at Vergil again.

\- I know. You’re strong, far stronger than I could ever hope to be -, he begins, - But… -.

 

Vergil takes his hands between his, bringing them closer to his face to press his lips over his knuckles.

That seems to settle the matter, at least for now, and V can’t resist anymore as he get closer and _finally_ kisses Vergil, a kiss returned with equal passion.

It feels good having him this close, but V wants more. He’s desperate for it.

 

They end up completely lying on the bed, with V pushing Vergil against the mattress, already settling between his legs, trying to take all his warmth for himself – a selfish action, but he remembers seeing Vergil covered in blood and so pale and… no, he shouldn’t think about this now.

His hands begin to travel over Vergil’s body as a distraction, and the other seems appreciative of the gesture, leaning into the touch; after so much time spent alone, Vergil yearns touching – so much that _it hurts_ – but asking for it is not something that comes easy to him, but thankfully he doesn’t need to, not when V’s so close.

He still feels drained from the previous battle, so he doesn’t push him away, he doesn’t try to turn them around; he lets V do his thing this time and he can’t lie, having someone take care of him feels nice.

 

A loud sigh escapes his lips when V’s fingers brush against his inner thigh.

Oh, he can clearly feel him already smirking against his lips, that cheeky little…

When V squeezes his thigh, Vergil can’t really find it in himself to complain. What can he say, he’s really good at distracting him.

 

Clothes begin to be peeled off slowly, without any rush – it’s very different from the desperate way it begun, but they want to savour this moment as much as they can.

Vergil looks so alive now, and V should really stop his mind from wandering to the past, but he can’t help it, and Vergil must’ve sensed this too.

\- V… I’m right here -, he mutters, his hands caressing V’s face and yes, he’s there, he’s fine, and V should stop worrying.

 

They kiss again, this time with less clothing separating them.

V can clearly feel electric waves spreading through his body every time his skin touches Vergil’s, and he exhales.

It feels so good, having him this close, _but it’s not enough_.

 

 

Vergil bites his lips when he feels V slipping another finger inside of him. He would like not to scream his heart out already, but holding back is turning out to be more arduous than he thought, and V isn’t helping with the way he keeps kissing and lapping at his neck. It feels good, though.

\- Please, don’t hold back. I want to hear you -, V asks, whispering into Vergil’s ear, making him shiver. He _needs_ to hear him, to feel him, but he also knows this is something hard for Vergil; he has shared a body with him, and maybe he has given a closer look athis mind than he should’ve had.

This may be hard for Vergil, but he needs it. How can he not understand that nothing good will ever come out of bottling everything inside? Could it be that he still doesn’t trust him enough to open up?

It would be understandable if that was the case, and yet it hurts him anyway.

 

If it was easier for him to let everything go, Vergil would’ve done it, and yet there’s always something that stops him, a voice in his brain that keeps telling him that he cannot allow himself to be this weak.

But after all, even if he tried to suppress every unnecessary feeling, hasn’t he been defeated over and over again?

 

When V hits a sweet spot inside of him, Vergil can’t hold back a gasp, and it all goes downhill as V mercilessly keeps teasing that spot, making him shiver under him.

It feels good, he has to admit, and besides it’s hard to think about anything when V has recaptured his lips yet again…

 

 

\- How’s your back? -.

Vergil can barely hold a sigh, and this time it isn’t because of the pleasure: they’re at the main event, and yet V still insists on worrying about him. Not that he doesn’t appreciate it – deep down he’s grateful for it – but…

\- The wounds are mostly healed so yes, I’m fine -, he replies, adding immediately as an idea hits him, - But if you still aren’t convinced… -.

It doesn’t take him much to turn them around, and the look of pure surprise V gives him is priceless, and Vergil can’t help but to smirk.

\- And now you won’t have to worry anymore -.

 

V can’t take it anymore and grabs Vergil by his shoulders, drawing him closer for a kiss.

All he can feel is relief when Vergil begins to slide down with his hips, feeling his warmth around his cock. He shivers and he thrust upwards immediately, making Vergil gasp – though he seems appreciative of the gesture. They soon settle on a slow rhythm however, their bodies still tired from their most recent fight.

Vergil has pressed his forehead against V’s and they keep staring at each other, their gazes lost, moans that are coming out of their mouths filling the room together with the sound of skin touching skin.

\- So pretty… -, V moans, running his fingers across Vergil’s cheeks, keeping him close, - So beautiful… -.

\- V… -, Vergil begins, but he doesn’t even know how to continue. He doesn’t handle compliments well, and V has never been shy from throwing them at him with an easiness that’s disarming, so most of the times he just silently takes them, promising himself that, once he’s ready, he will return them, but for now his lips are always sealed.

 

V reaches for Vergil’s hair with one hand, beginning to caress it slowly.

He looks so close to the edge, and Vergil can’t lie, he feels the same and he doesn’t know whether he should be ashamed of this or not, but he supposes this is just what V does to him – and isn’t that another huge thing to unpack.

 

\- _Vergil… Vergil…_ -.

 

He can hear it in V’s voice that he’s desperate, and Vergil begins to move faster, and he almost swears when he feels V’s hand on his cock, beginning to masturbate him softly.

His body’s shaking more than usual, but that might be because he’s still sensitive and tired, and yet it feels so good, _so good_.

There’s a softness in the way V draws him closer with a hand behind his neck to kiss him, and Vergil slows down again. Usually he wouldn’t be a fan of going slow – he has needs and he wants them satisfied, just like V – but today it’s different: V hasn’t been the only one who got scared, even though maybe that isn’t the right word.

 

This is still something he has to get used to, but it feels good having a body again. If only he was less sensitive…

V sinks his teeth in his shoulder and he can’t hold back a moan, his body that shakes at the sensation with jolts of pleasure that brings him even closer. All right, maybe _sometimes_ being this sensitive isn’t so bad.

 

When he feels V coming inside of him, he bites his lower lip hard, suppressing a last loud moan as he follows V immediately, and yet he still keeps sliding up and down on his cock, riding his orgasm through the very end until they’re both left panting, trying to catch their breaths.

 

 

Everything’s still.

 

Suddenly, Vergil collapses on V, who grunts at the unexpected impact, but at least it doesn’t look like Vergil’s hurt – just tired.

He begins to idly caress his back as he tries to find the right words to say – because they should talk, right? It feels wrong not saying anything after what happened.

 

Unexpectedly, Vergil’s the one who breaks the silence as he raises his head, looking at V straight in the eyes.

-What happened today -, he begins, - It won’t repeat itself again. It was just an accident. I… I thought I should let you know -.

V can only stare at Vergil, surprised that he was able to say something like that, but then he smiles.

\- It better be -, he jokes, something that brings a smile to Vergil’s face as well, but then he turns serious.

 

\- Though if it happens… it’s fine, you know that? -.

He takes Vergil’s hand and kisses its palm.

\- Getting hurt happens to everyone, especially in our line of work -.

He looks at Vergil.

\- But I’ll be here to help you up if that will be the case. We’re not alone anymore, Vergil -.

 

Vergil looks at V, at the way his gaze is upon him, and he feels warmth – a different kind of warmth from before – spreading inside of him, a warmth that he hasn’t felt in a very long time, and all he can do is to lean in again, but not before saying:

\- I know. _Thank you_ , V -.


End file.
